Around This Bend Again
by Weasley-Potter08
Summary: Puck and Quinn really care about each other; they grow close again, but of course they have drama. They aren't perfect, but at least they love each other, and that's all they can ask. Puck and Quinn eventually find how much they love each other! Q/P!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my brand new story! I've had it written for a while, but i never got around to putting it up! It doesn't follow the current storyline, but there are some aspects of it. I know things are going to go pretty fast, but it is going to get not as fluffy and fast later! I really hope you enjoy and please, please, please, please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Uptown Girl by Billy Joel! **

Chapter 1: Brand New

Quinn P.O.V.

I walked into McKinley on my first day of senior year with my head held high, I may not have been head cheerleader anymore, but people still respected me. This would be my last, first day of high school! I looked over and I saw Finn and Rachel Berry being all cute; I hated that! Finn dumped me for her; the dwarf. I looked in the other direction, and I saw Puck rummaging in his locker; he and Lauren broke up in the beginning of the summer. He looked at me, winked and nodded. I gave him a miniscule smile; Puck knew me better than anyone here. We had been through a lot together, and I still had strong feelings for him. I was the only one who knew he didn't really get a vasectomy; he actually gave the money to Shelby for Beth. He just told everyone that, the vasectomy, so he wouldn't have to talk about Beth to everyone. Puck was the only one who knew how much I thought about Beth. He knew this because he thought about our baby girl just as much as I did. I suddenly found myself walking toward Puck and his locker, "Hey, Quinn, what's up? How was your summer?" he asked.

He had changed a little, he was a lot nicer than he used to be, "Oh, um, hi. Nothing, my summer was, um, okay, how was your's?" I answered.

"Eh, I worked a lot; I gave, or sent, some more money to _her_; but, yeah, I mostly cleaned pools and did some landscaping jobs, too." He told me.

"That was nice of you; I think my mom hired you to clean our pool this month." I said.

"Yeah, she did, so I'll probably see you then. Oh, I'll also see you in English and Spanish, but, sorry, I have to get to Calc; so see ya, Quinn." Puck gave me a sincere smile, and then he walked towards his first class.

I went to my locker to get out my first period books when I saw Mercedes and Sam talking by Sam's locker; he was also an ex of mine, but I wasn't really bitter about my break up with him. Sam had eyes for both Mercedes and Santana because when Santana walked by, his eyes strayed from Mercedes. Santana told me she still liked Sam, too. I saw Artie roll by with Brittany on his lap, as well. I opened my locker, and I found a little note: _"Meet me in the auditorium after Glee, please?- Puck"_

Hmm, maybe someone still likes me, too! I would definitely meet Puck there; I also found it cute how he still knew which locker was mine, 809. Then, I picked up my books and walked toward my Chemistry class.

At lunch, I saw Puck sitting alone at a lunch table; he looked up at me and I walked over there. I sat down and said, "I got your note; I'm coming."

"Cool, I was hoping you would! I miss you, but I wanted to talk with you and say some things I am meaning to say." Puck told me.

"So, I saw you working on work in Study Hall, are you doing your homework now?" I asked the mohawked hunk in front of me, laughing.

"Yeah, like, I've been doing my work cause' I wanna go to college and get a good job. I don't wanna get detention or, even, go to juvie again; I hated that place." Puck nodded.

"I'm glad; it's nice to think that you have some good goals." I said. Then the lunch bell rang.

"See you in glee, Quinn." Puck smiled.

At glee, Mr. Schuester stepped up to us, "Hey, and welcome to a new year of Glee Club! This year, Nationals is in L.A. and we are gonna win! For your first assignment I want you to sing a song to someone else in this room, depicting your feelings toward them."

"Hey, um, Mr. Schue? I have one I would like to sing, now." Puck spoke up.

"Sure, Puck, go ahead." Mr. Shcue said, smiling.

"Okay, here goes." Puck said, picking up a guitar; he told the band what to play.

_Uptown girl She's been living in her uptown world_  
><em>I bet she's never had a backstreet guy<em>  
><em>I bet her momma never told her why<em>

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_  
><em>She's been living in her white bread world<em>  
><em>As long as anyone with hot blood can<em>  
><em>And now she's looking for a downtown man<em>  
><em>That's what I am<em>

_And when she knows what_  
><em>She wants from her time<em>  
><em>And when she wakes up<em>  
><em>And makes up her mind<em>

_She'll see I'm not so tough_  
><em>Just because<em>  
><em>I'm in love with an uptown girl<em>  
><em>You know I've seen her in her uptown world<em>  
><em>She's getting tired of her high class toys<em>  
><em>And all her presents from her uptown boys<em>  
><em>She's got a choice<em>

_Uptown girl_  
><em>You know I can't afford to buy her pearls<em>  
><em>But maybe someday when my ship comes in<em>  
><em>She'll understand what kind of guy I've been<em>  
><em>And then I'll win<em>

_And when she's walking_  
><em>She's looking so fine<em>  
><em>And when she's talking<em>  
><em>She'll say that she's mine<em>

_She'll say I'm not so tough_  
><em>Just because<em>  
><em>I'm in love<em>  
><em>With an uptown girl<em>  
><em>She's been living in her white bread world<em>  
><em>As long as anyone with hot blood can<em>  
><em>And now she's looking for a downtown man<em>  
><em>That's what I am<em>

_Uptown girl_  
><em>She's my uptown girl<em>  
><em>You know I'm in love<em>  
><em>With an uptown girl<em>

He sang the last note of the song and took off the guitar; I smiled and he smiled back at me. He said, "That was for a very special person. I thought it portrayed my feelings to her perfectly." Everyone was looking at me.

Then Puck went and sat down in the very back, "Very good, Puck, I liked it!" Mr. Shue told him, "That's what it should be like!"

After glee, I saw Puck head toward the auditorium; I followed slowly behind him. When I entered, he was standing there and singing "Uptown Girl" quietly to himself, "Hey, I'm looking for a downtown man." I announced my presence.

"Well, that's good because, I know I can be faithful to my uptown girl. I've changed, Q, I really have." Puck shouted as I walked towards the stage.

"I know, that's why I'm accepting you with open arms. And, I know what to sing tomorrow for glee!" I told him.

"What you gonna sing, babe?" Puck asked.

"You'll just have to find out. Anyway, what is the reason I'm here?" I asked, I really liked the way he called me babe, "Other than admitting our feelings.'

"Well, I wanted to give you this photo Shelby gave me of Beth in a thank you letter. She's so beautiful, Q, I have a picture that I keep on my bedside table all the time. Shelby let's me have pictures of her whenever. You should write the letters with me." He said, handing me a photo of a little girl with blonde hair, Puck's greeny, hazel eyes, my mother's nose, and Puck's full lips. She was adorable!

"Oh my gosh, she's so gorgeous!" I told Puck; he nodded.

"She's the sweetest little thing, but stubborn like her mom!"Puck laughed, I gave him a light slap on the shoulder, "She sent me a video of her playing at their house."

"Well, I'm sure she's got a good singing voice. Or at least she's going to." I said.

"Yeah, probably soft and sweet like her mom's. That beautiful voice that you can't resist." Puck said, moving closer to me. He stopped right in front of me; he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, slowly. I saw more than fireworks, though I did see a lot of fireworks; I saw Beth, I saw us, and I saw me walking toward him someday, in a white dress, him in a tux. I saw a future. I deepened the kiss and he put one hand in my hair and one on the small of my back.

He pulled away and breathed, "Wow." That was all I needed to go in for another kiss.

I pulled away slowly and said, "Text me, okay, I've got loads of first day homework."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Puck picked up his bag, and walked away slowly; looking back and catching the kiss I blew to him with a smile.

**I really hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review! **

**-W-P08 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank everyone for putting this on your favorite list and alert list, and thak you for the review! Anyway, this chapter is shorter, but i needed to put it up because it is more of a filler for the next chapter! And thanks again!**

**Please review, they make my day! **

Chapter 2: Open Arms

Puck P.O.V.

I walked into glee that day looking forward to Quinn's song; I was totally in love with her. We had a lot of history, and we had some rough times, but I knew I had to have her! I think I had her sold with "Uptown Girl." All during school today, she left subtle hints to what song she was singing to me. As I walked in, Q raised her hand, "Can I sing my song?"

"Sure, Quinn, go ahead." Mr. Schue said.

"Okay, this is for you, Puck." Quinn said, looking at me; I went and sat down in the back. Just the piano was playing, nothing else.

_Lying beside you here in the dark_

_Feeling your heart beat with mine_

_Softly you whisper, you're so sincere_

_How could our love be so blind?_

_We sailed on together_

_We drifted apart_

_And here you are by my side_

_So now I come to you with open arms_

_Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

_So here I am with open arms_

_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms_

_Living without you, living alone_

_This empty house seems so cold_

_Wanting to hold you, wanting you near_

_How much I wanted you home_

_But now that you've come back_

_Turned night into day_

_I need you to stay_

_So now I come to you with open arms_

_Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

_So here I am with open arms_

_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms_

"That was beautiful, Quinn!" I shouted, running to her, and then whispered, "I think that's the perfect song."

"I think so, too." Quinn whispered. A single tear streamed down her face and I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Well, I know tomorrow will bring new songs, but we have to talk about Sectionals. The theme is Passion this year." Mr. Schue said, "It's in three weeks and I think we should try out some new voices. I think Quinn and Puck should sing a duet! You two should sing "Almost Paradise" together!"

"But, Mr. Schuster, I am the star! I'm not saying that Noah and Quinn aren't good, but they definitely aren't as good as me!" Rachel interrupted.

"Woah, woah, woah! I think Quinn is just as good, if not better than, you!" I yelled. I snaked my arm around Quinn's shoulders.

"Guys, I'm not finished, Santana will be singing "I Hate This Part"." Mr. Schue says.

"Now we be showin' some real talent, losers!" Santana called out.

"And Sam will be singing the solo part for "Who's Crying Now"." Mr. Schue finished.

"Awesome!" Sam said, and Mercedes squeezed his hand; but Santana was looking longingly at Sam.

"I'm glad most of you agree!" Mr. Schue yelled over all the noise.

After school, I walked Quinn to her car, "I wanna take you out tonight." I told her.

"That would be nice, pick me up at six thirty." She answered, smiling.

"Will do, Miss Fabray!" I say, laughing, "I hope your mom likes me, but it's probably too late for that."

"Well, look your best!" Quinn tells me.

"Okay, by the way, dress nicely." I said. Then I waltzed to my truck.

I was really excited; I really wanted her to know how much I cared about her. I didn't care about any other girls, I wanted Quinn Fabray. She was the one! And I wanted her to know that, too! I needed her to know that I was going to try my all! And I would try as hard as I had to just to make her totally mine!

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! This will probably be 10-15ish chapters, we'll see! **

**Please review! **

**-W-P08 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is an update just for all of you viewers/readers! Thanks for the alert-listers, favorite-listers, and the reviewers! You guys are great! **

**Please review! **

Chapter 3: All For Me

Quinn P.O.V.

I put on a red, form- fitting dress, it went to my knees, black stilettos, and I left my hair down. I sat in my family room with my mother, waiting for Puck to arrive. "Quinnie, I don't think this is a good idea!" My mother countered, "He got you pregnant!"

"Well, getting pregnant was half my fault, and Puck is kind and loving." I answered, snottily.

"I still think it's a terrible idea!" she told me, again.

I didn't have time to answer, because Puck pulled up outside. He got out of the truck, and he knocked on the door. My mother went over to answer it, "Good evening Mrs. Fabray. You look ravishing. How are you on this beautiful night?" Puck said to my mom, keeping a straight face the whole time.

He had a black, pin- stripe suit on, a purple shirt, silver tie, that hung loosely around his neck,and nice, black dress shoes; he looked very, _very_ handsome in a suit. "Well, I'm very fine, how are you?" my mom answered, clearly flustered.

"I'm wonderful, especially since I am here, now. Quinn, you look stunning!" Puck said, turning his attention to me fully and brushing past my mother and going to me.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I drawl and steal a small kiss.

"Why, thank you; we should probably leave, we will miss our reservation." Puck says coolly.

"Well, have fun you two." My mother murmurs.

When we get into the truck and pull out, we started howling, "That was good acting! I especially liked the part where you called her ravishing!" I laughed.

"I knew you would especially like that part." Puck laughs heartily, "I played the part well, yes?"

"Definitely! A little too well." I giggle, "Your outstanding, I love how you can do that so effortlessly!"

"Well, it took a lot of effort to make a mohawk look good in that act." Puck laughs.

"Well, my mother was definitely taken aback." I breathe, "Puck, where are we going?"

"We are going to Mario's Italian Restaurant." Puck tells me, I know that is an expensive place.

"Well, that's nice!" I said.

"Only the best for my girl." I like the way he says 'my girl.'

As we pull up, I can almost smell the good food; when we get inside it's even better. When we go to the front desk, Puck says, "Reservation for Puckerman, please."

"Right this way." An Italian host guides us to a table by a huge window that overlooks the river.

"This is beautiful, Puck, but I feel bad with you paying for all this." I told him.

"I am using some of my extra landscaping money, and I am still cleaning your pool this weekend, your mom told me that she won't be home. Maybe the pool cleaning won't take very long." He whispers.

I smile, "That sounds nice, maybe a dip in the pool would be good."

Before he responds, a waiter comes up, and it is Sam Evans! "Good evening, I am Sam, and I will be your server this evening." Then he notices it is us and backs away slightly, "Uh, hey Puck and Quinn, do you know what you want to drink this evening?"

"Hey, Sam," Puck answered, "I didn't know you worked here! Well, I never really come here, so, yeah, but I will have a Coke."

"And, I'll have a Diet Coke." I said.

"I'll be back shortly with those." Sam says with a curt nod.

"Wow that was different, I didn't know, Fish Lips worked here, anyway, I thought he would be hanging out with Mercedes tonight; or possibly Santana." Puck whispered.

"Yeah, I know right; it is weird with the Sam, Mercedes, Santana thing, though." I answer.

Sam came back, gave us our drinks, and said, "What would you like to eat, tonight?"

"I'll have the Lasagna Heaven." Puck says.

"And I'll have the Four Cheese Ravioli with marinara." I answered.

"Coming right up." Sam said and disappeared into the kitchen.

We ate dinner in peace, and we talked about a lot of things, including Beth. After paying for dinner like a gentleman and putting down a nice tip for Sam, Puck asked if I wanted to take a walk in the park across the street. I said yes, and he led me over there. It was dark, but I felt protected with Puck around. We found a little gazebo in the middle of the park, and he said, "I know last year's prom wasn't everything you hoped for, but this should be something to make up for that. Only a little, but I plan on bringing you to Senior Prom; maybe you'll take the crown."

He took my hand and started dancing, "But, Puck, there isn't any music." I tell him, quietly.

Then he starts singing "Lights" by Journey, I hum along:

_When the lights go down in the City_

_And the sun shines on the bay_

_Do I want to be there in my City_

_Ooh, ooh_

_So you think you're lonely_

_Well my friend I'm lonely too_

_I want to get back to my City by the bay_

_Ooh, ooh_

_It's sad, oh there's been mornings out on the road without you,_

_Without your charms,_

_Oh, my, my, my, my, my_

_When the lights go down in the City_

_And the sun shines down on the bay_

_Do I want to be there in my City_

_Ooh, ooh_

_When the lights go down in the City_

_And the sun shines on the bay_

_Do I want to be in my City_

_Ooh, ooh_

After the song he pulled me to him, and kissed me forcefully on the lips. I kissed back with just as much force, maybe more. We made out for a few minutes until Puck broke away and said, "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too." I whisper against his lips. It feels different saying it to him and not to Finn or Sam. It felt real, and like it was definitely the truth, I knew it was the truth.

"I should probably get you home." Puck says, lifting me up and carrying me bridal style to the truck.

When we pull into the driveway, Puck gets out, opens the door for me, and fixes his tie, then walks arm in arm with me to the door. I unlock it and give him a big kiss that he returns, as I walk in, he shouts, "I love you Quinn Fabray!"

I smile and go upstairs to prepare for bed.

**I hope you enjoyed the date! I obviously don't own Glee or Journey, if i did i wouldn't be here, i would probably be making Quinn and Puck get together on the show and sing Journey duets with each other! Anyway, thanks for reading! **

**Please review! You know you want to!**

**-W-P08 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go, dramas begins; please enjoy! **

**Please review this chapter! **

Chapter 4: Swimming and Kissing

Puck P.O.V.

I walked into the Fabray's backyard and I found Quinn lying on a lounge chair in a dark, deep blue bikini. She had black sunglasses on, too. "Hey, Q, what's up?" I asked.

Quinn popped up and hopped into my arms and kissed me, "I'm glad you're here! Clean the pool, I'll give you the money off the counter, and then we'll go swimming."

"Okay, whatever works for you." I put her down, peeled off my shirt, and then went to work on the pool.

About an hour later Quinn was handing me the money. I put the money in my bag, grabbed her, and splashed into the pool. She squealed and then she hit me lightly on the shoulder, "You messed up my hair!" Quinn whined.

"Whatever, beautiful, you look great whichever way you are." I rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong, you seem distracted today?" Quinn asked.

"I know, I know, but there is something…" I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Quinn's voice softened a little bit; she bit her lip.

"I'm just, I'm gonna sound like a wuss, but I'm nervous for Sectionals next weekend." I whispered.

"Oh Puck, don't worry about that; you'll be great! And that doesn't make you sound like a wuss, it's sweet." she told me.

"Okay, as long as you're right there, I should be fine." I admitted.

"You know something, you're sweet; you make people think you aren't, but you so are!" Quinn said.

"I just love you, that's all." Puck mumbled.

"I love _you_, Puck."

"Not as much as I love you!"

"That's a lie!" Quinn yelled playfully.

I then started splashing her and then I pulled her into me and kissed her. I put all the feelings I felt for her into that one kiss. I was so open during that kiss; I loved her so much, she knew exactly how much I loved her. She kissed back with gusto, and I deepened the kiss. Her legs wrapped around my waist, and just as it was getting more passionate, we heard, "What is going on here? I come home from my luncheon, and find this!" Judy Fabray was standing there, stunned.

"I'm going to kiss my boyfriend mom, it's natural!" Quinn screamed, we were still locked in the same position.

"You can't just, do _that_, in the middle of our pool! I knew this relationship would be bad news, you'll just end up pregnant again!" Judy Fabray yelled.

Quinn jumped out of our position and stormed to the edge of the pool, "You can't tell me who I can and can't love; I _love_ him mom!"

"Quinn, I'm just trying to protect you from getting hurt! Either you two break up or I will forbid you from seeing him!" Judy Fabray screamed.

"Come on, Puck." Quinn said leading me out of the pool and into the house.

"Quinn, I'm not breaking up with you, I can't." I said sadly.

"We are not going to break up Puck! We just need to figure things out; I'm not going to stop dating just because my told me not to." Quinn cried.

"I don't ever want to break up with you, I can't lose you again" I told her, "You are my family, you, me, and Beth; we're a family. No matter what, we are a family." I whispered, kissing her hair.

Quinn smiled and I took my stuff, told her I would text her, and left with a small kiss.

The next week at school I was walking down the hall to Quinn's locker. We had talked a bunch and practiced a lot for Sectionals; tomorrow was Sectionals and I was really freaking out. I had to get some more practice in before tomorrow. I walked up to her and said, "Wanna come over after school, we can practice and have a date."

"Yeah, that sounds great; we haven't had a date since last week." Quinn took my hand as we started walking down the hall to her first class. I always walked her to first period/block.

As we got to the door, I said, "See you tonight." I gave her a kiss and departed.

That night at my house I was cooking dinner; I had gotten my mom and sister out of the house for a couple hours and I was making potatoes and steak.

I was taking the steaks off the grill and plating them when I heard the doorbell ring. I set down the food and went to the door to let Quinn in. "Hey, babe." I said, opening the door.

"Hi, Puck." Quinn hugged me.

I led her inside to the dinner that was already laid out for us. "This looks absolutely delicious, Puck!"

"Why thank you!" I laughed and smirked.

"I love you more and more every time we are with each other." Quinn smiled. \

I smiled and brought her in for a soul-searing kiss. "My mom thinks I'm at Santana's." Quinn said as she pulled away.

"Your mom can't tear us apart, Quinn, I won't let that happen; you know that." I whispered in her ear, still embracing her.

"I know." She said quietly, "Oh, I know!"

**I hope you enjoyed, please review, i love reviews! **

**-W-P08 **


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up? Anyway, i dont have much reviews so im kinda sad, but its ok, i hope to get more this time around! Please enjoy! **

**Please review! **

Chapter 5: Sectionals!

Quinn P.O.V.

I have to hand it to Puck, I've been in a weird mood and quieter lately and he still sticks with me whenever he can. I've been quieter and a little stand-offish for a week or so, sure, we've still been kissing and hugging and holding hands, but I don't talk nearly as much. I've been thinking about where I want to take this relationship. I'm not staying in Lima after high school and I know it is only early in the year, but, I want to know what his after-high school plan is. Right then we were standing behind the curtain about to emerge onto stage. Santana was going to sing first, then Sam, then me and Puck were going to sing. Santana stepped out onto stage and the music started. After she was halfway through the song, "I Hate This Part," we all came out; we were all paired up. Puck and I, Rachel and Finn, Sam and Mercedes, Mike and Tina, Kurt and Blaine, Brittany and Artie, and Rory and Sugar; we all backed her up and sang little background parts. When her song was over Sam stepped up and Santana paired with Blaine, Mercedes paired with Kurt, Mike paired with Brittany because they were going to do some lyrical dance to the song, and Tina paired with Artie. Sam poured his heart into "Who's Crying Now" and we backed him up and did a little dancing, but not much because we didn't want to take away from Brittany and Mike's dance. After he was done singing, Puck and I stepped up; the music began and Puck started to sing:

Puck:_ I thought that dreams belonged to other men  
>cuz each time I got close they'd fall apart again<br>I feared my heart would beat in secrecy  
>I faced the nights alone Oh how could I have known<br>that all my life I only needed you_

Both of Us:_ Oooh almost paradise we're knocking on Heaven's door  
>almost paradise how could we ask for more?<br>I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
>paradise<em>

Me:_ I thought that perfect love was hard to find  
>I'd almost given up, you must have read my mind<br>and all these dreams I saved for a rainy day (_Everyone:_ ooOOoo)  
>they're finally coming true, I'll share them all with you<br>cause now we hold the future in our hands_

Both of Us:_ Oooh almost paradise we're knocking on Heaven's door  
>almost paradise how could we ask for more?<br>I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
>paradise<em>

And in your arms salvation's not so far away  
>it's getting closer, closer every day<p>

Almost paradise we're knocking on Heaven's door  
>almost paradise how could we ask for more?<br>I swear that I can see forever in your eyes

Paradise  
>Paradise<br>Paradise

After the song ended Puck and I hugged each other tightly; the whole crowd stood up once the last note ended and clapped very loudly. Everybody in the Glee Club filed off the stage and went to the back, cheering. Puck kissed me and whispered against my lips, "You're amazing."

I smiled and went in for another kiss. "We've got it in the bag." I whispered.

Moments later we filed onto the stage with the two other groups we were competing with: The Unitards and the Hipsters. The Hipsters got third and they cheered and left the stage. One of the judges stepped up and said, "The first place winner of this year's Sectionals is… The New Directions!"

We all started cheering and hopping around, we were so happy!. Puck picked me up and spun me around before we grabbed onto the trophy with everyone else. \

That night, Puck was driving me home from our Club's celebration at Breadstix; he pulled into my driveway and I didn't get out. My mom wasn't home, so she wouldn't see Puck's car sitting there. "We need to talk I think." I said, not looking him in the eyes.

"Okay, what about?" He was kind of confused, but didn't seem very surprised.

"The future, our future." I nodded solemnly.

"If this is about your mom-"

"It isn't." I said coldly.

"Did I do something wrong? I know I'm not very good at perfect, great Prince Charming, but I love you." Puck sincerely told me.

"I'm not breaking up with you, I just need to know what your plan is for after we graduate. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't think I can lose you again, well, I can, but it would suck, and I would be sad." Puck looked at me.

"I want to be with you, you know that." I stole a glance at his sad face. But very quickly.

"Quinn, I know you wanna leave, but I want to go with you, I want to follow you and I can go to some community college or something; I'm ok with that." Puck looked intently upon my face.

"I know you have bigger dreams than that; you want to go to college. I don't want you to settle." I shook my head.

"I want to go to UC,, but if you want to go somewhere else, you aren't getting rid of me." He admitted.

"I don't know if I want to leave Ohio all together, just Lima." I looked at him.

"It really depends on what you want to do in the future." Puck said.

"I want to go into law, me and Santana have talked a lot about going together and being roommates." I stared at his mouth, trying to avoid his eyes again.

"Which school are you thinking; I want to be an engineer." Puck sighed.

"I heard Ohio State has a good law school; Columbus isn't too far away from Cincinnati." I smiled.

"I think I could work with that as long as I can drive and see you every weekend." Puck smiled back. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

I took the initiative and shoved my lips into his; he kissed back and held me closer. My mom was out of town for a night, so there was no way she would come home. He kissed me harder and put his hand into my short hair. I tugged on his Mohawk and put a hand on his chest. After we kissed for a couple of minutes he asked if we could make this a date and grabbed to warm Cokes out of the back seat and turned on the radio. I said yes and grabbed a bottle of Coke and snuggled into his side. "I love you, Quinn, and think we can make this work."

"I know we can." I answered, "I love you, too."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter; i will put another one in a week or twoo! **

**Please give me reviews! Every review equals a free air hug! Air Hug to all Reviewers! **

**Anyway! **

**-W-P08 **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is just fluff basically, i'm okay at writing it, but i need some more ideas, how bout some reviews for ides, that sound good? Huh?**

**Please review! **

Chapter 6: All My Love

Puck P.O.V.

I woke up to a blinding light through my car's front window, I looked down and saw a sleeping Quinn tucked under my arm safely. After we had talked and drank some Cokes and listened to music we fell asleep. Totally innocent, and I loved it! I loved how I could be myself and be better with her. I leaned down and kissed her blonde hair softly. She shifted slightly and opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Good morning." She smiled sleepily, yawning.

"Good morning." I pushed a piece of hair off of her forehead.

Quinn leaned up and kissed me tenderly on the lips, "Don't leave yet."

"Isn't your mom coming home soon, though?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning. She's with the church ladies in Cleveland for some stupid thing." She answered.

"I don't want to leave, but, maybe, I don't know if you want to, but you can come to lunch with me at my house. With me, my mom, and Sarah." I nervously said.

"That sounds good. But, I don't want to intrude-" Quinn began.

"No intrusion, I invited you!" I laughed and kissed her again.

"Can I go in and change first?" She giggled.

"Oh, yeah, of course, I'll wait for you." I nodded.

"You can come inside and wait." She grabbed my hand and got out of the car with me.

After Quinn got ready we were on our way to my house. I opened the unlocked door and went into our small kitchen. Quinn probably had a lot of memories coming back here. My mom was frying something and when I walked in she turned around and flew to Quinn, hugging her tightly. Sarah heard the commotion and ran in and joined the hug. When they broke apart my mom said, "Noah, you didn't tell us you were bringing anyone?"

"I thought this would be a good surprise!" I laughed.

"I'm just kidding; Quinn is always welcome in this house!" My mom, Hannah Puckerman, laughed and went back to the chicken on the stove.

"Noah, you should bring Quinn more often!" Sarah whined!

"Quinn doesn't wanna be here all the time you little squirt!" I joked and ruffld my sister's hair softly.

"That's a lie, Puck! I like coming here." Quinn said and hit me lightly on the arm as we walked into the family room.

I fell onto the couch and pulled Quinn down onto my lap. This whole thing reminded me of when she was pregnant/. Those days were both good and bad,. Good because we really cared about each other and bad because I knew that as soon as the baby was born I would out of the picture. "No you hate me!"

"Well, that is true, Puck." Quinn joked and tried to push herself off of me to no avail.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, she trying to escape from my iron-hard grip and Sarah laughing hysterically from the big, comfy armchair. After lunch all of us just sat in the family room talking and acting like a happy family. What I've wanted to be for a long time; since Quinn moved out that summer. I realized that I didn't want to change this. I wanted this to be my forever. Not necessarily here, but, wherever I was I wanted Quinn to be there, making everything okay for a while. I realized that I couldn't lose her. It would tear my heart out of my chest. I couldn't let her go, not ever, not now. I was determined to marry Quinn Fabray, not now, no. But, I would make her mine forever one day, no matter how hard it got, I would!

**Thanks for reading. I really need ideas! Please, please, please review! **

**-W-P08 **


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! A new chapter, sorry for the freaking long wait! I had some writer's block on this story! **

**Please Review?S! Review for QP! **

Chapter 7: After Regionals

Quinn P.O.V.

Regionals had been great. We had won! It was great. I had convinced Rachel that Mercedes should get a solo. Puck and I were going somewhere. Where, I had no idea! He wouldn't tell me. I got into his big, red truck and said, "Will you please tell me?"

"No! It's aa surprise!" He smiled, taking my hand tenderly.

"Please Puck, I hate surprises!" I squeezed his hand.

"You'll like this one. I promise." He smiled wider!

"Fine." I pulled my hand away and pouted.

"That's not gonna work, the pouting." Puck pointed to me and kept his eyes on the road.

"It always works." I smirked.

"It'll work to make me kiss you like crazy!" Puck pulled over and kissed me passionately before pulling back onto the open road.

We drove for about twenty-five more minutes before he pulled onto a dirt road. The road was bumpy and he was laughing at me bumping around in my seat. "It's not funny." I pouted.

"It is." He looked at me.

We pulled to a dead end surrounded by trees with a small hiking trail leading from it. I frowned, "We are going to hike?..."

"Nope, well, not exactly." Puck smirked.

He opened his door and ran over to my door and opened it for me. Taking my hand, he helped me out of the truck. "M'lady." He grinned.

"Really Puck, what's going on?" I let go of his hand.

"You trust me, right?" He asked.

"Of course." I sighed.

"Then trust me now." Puck told me, serious now.

This was getting a little weird. He usually wasn't this serious about things. "Ok. Let's go." I took his hand back.

After walking for a couple of minutes, about ten, we entered a little area next to the river. There was a blanket spread out and a basket and a lantern sat next to itw. The sound of the river was soothing and I felt Puck's strong hand move to my back. He stepped forward and said, "I told you it would be a good surprise."

I smiled, "Puck, I don't know what to say!"

"A simple thank you and a kiss will suffice." Puck leaned down and captured my lips sensually.

I pulled away slowly, "Well, this is beautiful. But why?"

"Why? Why, what?" Puck looked surprised, he quickly looked at the river.

"Why all this?" I giggled.

"I love you, Quinn, you know that." Puck put an arm around me, "I want to be with you and do great things with you."

He opened the basket and took out some sandwiches and chips. He then took a lighter out of his pocket and lit the lantern. There were some frogs making sounds and some birds flying above us. He handed me a soda and we ate and drink in each others' arms. "Quinn?"

"Yes Puck?" I answered as we lay down on the blanket and looked at the stars coming out.

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too." I turned my head towards him.

"No, like, I will always love you. I don't want this to end." He looked away.

I touched his cheek and grabbed his chin and faced him towards me, "We are going to stay together, we are going to make it work."

"But, I just, I want us to always be together," Puck said, I was about to say something when he put a finger to my lips and said, "I'm not finished, I have to say this now or I never will. When I think of you-" He took a deep breath, "When I think of you, I practiced this over and over again, I think of warmth and love and perfection. You are perfection Quinn. You are the best thing I have in my life and I can't lose that. You are _the _only one for me, Quinn Fabray. And, not now, but someday, I want to marry you. I want to make you mine. Now, I'm not going to give you some stupid promise ring like Sam, but I will be here for you and love you and I can give you something."

He pulled a silver bracelet out of his pocket. He grabbed my arm and put the silver band around my wrist, his finger pointed softly to the engraving on the middle of the bracelet: PQ, it said. I was stunned, he wanted, or guaranteed, that he wanted to marry me someday. He gave me a beautiful bracelet, this was all new and I liked it, a lot. He leaned in and stroked my cheek lovingly, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of my face and behind my ear. "I want it like this, Q." He leaned in closer and put his lips softly on top of mine.

He pulled away and smiled, I scooted closer to him and pulled him down for a much, much longer kiss. After kissing for a few minutes I managed to breathe heavily out, "I love you, thank you, Puck." After that he pressed our lips back together and in that moment I was in Heaven, I loved Puck like crazy.!

**I hope you enjoyed it, it is kind of short, sorry about that, again, i had serious writer's block on this! **

**Please review, it's for QP, i know you love them! **

**-W-P08 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I posted this in honor of the kiss in the promo on Tuesday! OMG im so freaiking excited! Sorry for the wait, but thos is a longer one! Please enjoy! **

**Review please!**

Chapter 8: Prom!

Puck P.O.V.

At school I spotted Quinn at her locker and gave her a smi;le and walked over, wrapping my arms around her small waist in the process. I kissed her hair and slipped my hand into hers. She turned to me and said, "Good morning."

I smiled brightly and answered, "It is a better morning now, I get to see you!"

She turned around and gave me a quick kiss before she laced our fingers together and walked down the hall. I closed her locker loudly and followed her down the hallway, rubbing her knuckles softly. I looked down at her and said, "I have something to ask you."

She replied, "Yeah?"

"Will you do me the great honor of being my date to prom?" I stopped and smiled down at her.

"Of course, but I'm not going on a mad dash for the crown this year, I'd rather just worry about finding the perfect dress and helping you find a tie to match!" She hugged me, and kept walking.

"Well, I'll see you in glee. Love you." I said before I left her at her Psychology classroom.

After glee I pulled Quinn into the parking lot and opened my truck's passenger door for her. I took her hand while she jumped in and shut the door before climbing into my own side. I started the car and took her hand as I pulled out. "Prom is next weekend, so, I know you probably have a color in mind if not a dress!"

"Of course I do! I saw the perfect dress that I'm going to buy with Mercedes and Santana this weekend. It's purple." She answered, squeezing my hand.

I then said, "So, I will be wearing some purple."

"Yep." She smiled.

"You'll have to help me find a good tie for that because I only own purple boxers; nothing else I own is purple. I could wear my purple boxers, though." I laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you could always wear the purple boxers, under the suit." Quinn smirked.

"True, I very well could!" I smirked, too.

"But, I will help you find the perfect tie, tomorrow after school, we'll go shopping!" Quinn perked up.

I should have never agreed to go tie shopping with her! I was loaded with boxes of shoes that she just _needed_ for prom, I had a billion bags full of various things that Quinn just _had _to have, and she was now laying a bunch of basically identical ties that matched her dress. She was trying to find the perfect one that went well with my skin tone! I looked down at her and said, "Quinn?"

She ignored me, so I tried again, "Q?"

Again, she said nothing, trying to find the _perfect _tie for my freaking skin tone, so, this time, I shouted, "Quinn, listen to me!"

"What, Puck," She said my name with venom, "is so important that I must be told right now?"

"All of these ties look exactly the same!" I shouted again.

"No, they clearly do not; this one has a plaid pattern, this one is clearly a paisley or variant of paisley, this one is checked, and this one is solid, and this one is striped!" She yelled, whilst holding up various ties that were draped on my shoulders.!

"I like the white and purple striped one." I simply stated.

"Are you sure? I like the plaid one." She said questioningly.

"Defiantly the striped one!" I shook my head slowly.

"Fine, if you think it's the right decision!" Quinn threw her hands into the air.

"What do you mean by that? Do you think I have bad judgment or something?" I asked incredulously.

"No, _Puck_, that is not what I said!" Quinn replied, just as incredulous.

"Sorry, Quinn, I just- never mind. I'm really sorry, baby." I moved my free hand to her face and stroked her cheek tenderly.

She smiled, "It's fine, I love you Puck."

"I love you too, so much."

It was prom night; I had my black suit on, with a black dress shirt, shiny black shoes, a purple vest, and the purple and white-striped tie I had chosen. I was straightening my tie in the mirror of my car. Quinn had talked to her mom and her mom had calmed down about the whole "forbidden to see me" thing. I walked up to the door and gave it five short, crisp knocks. Judy Fabray's voice called, "Coming, coming."

She opened the door and I gave her my best, perfect boyfriend, smile, "Good evening Mrs. Fabray, how are you?"

"Lovely, Noah, how are you?"

"Peachy, where's Quinn, if I may ask."

"She is finishing her hair; she should be down in just a minute. Come in." She led me inside to the foot of the stairs where I made some small talk and waited for Quinn.

As soon as I heard footsteps I looked up and spotted Quinn at the top of the stairs; her purple dress looked gorgeous, she had sparkly shoes on, and her hair, oh, her beautiful hair, was in a gorgeous up-do. As soon as her foot hit the last stair, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me for a really quick kiss. Her mom said how beautiful she looked and I told Quinn, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life."

She smiled and gave me another quick kiss saying, "Well, you look pretty good too, I like the tie."

Judy took a thousand pictures and finally let us leave. I was taking her to Breadstix, we were going to meet Sam and Mercedes and Kurt and Blaine there. As we pulled into the parking lot I looked at her and just smiled, she could tell so much from just one look and smile from me. Sometimes it felt like she was reading my mind and she must have been because she leaned in and gave me a long kiss full of passion and longing. As we walked in, we spotted our table. We walked over and greeted our friends happily. Quinn took her seat and slid in next to her. We talked about a lot of things and told stories about glee and football and we even allowed Kurt to talk about his wardrobe and his love of design. After Breadstix, we quickly got out to our cars and drove to the dinosaur themed prom!

As we entered the prom, I said to Quinn, "I hope this prom is better for you."

"It will be.," She paused, "Because you are here."

She then took my hand and led me onto the dance floor. We danced around for a while, but we eventually got tired and walked over to the drink table. I winked to her and she distracted Sue, talking about some juniors getting into the janitor's clioset, which wasn't a total lie, but it had been us who had gotten in and let them in, while I spiked the punch. After Sue came back, I quickly took her hand and ran to a table on the far side of the room. I excused myself for a minute and went to the ballot box and wrote Quinn's name on my form/ballot. She would be really happy if she won and I wanted to know that, if she did, I would have helped her get it.

A slow song started playing and I pulled Quinn out onto the dance floor, holding her close. We swayed with the music; I was humming along with the familiar Journey song. Her head was on my shoulder and I pulled her closer, if that was even possible, and whispered, "You may not have been prom queen last year, but you are the queen of my heart."

She looked up and said, "I love you, Puck." And kissed me hard, tugging on my mohawk.

Finally, it was time to announce who the prom queen was and Figgins said, "The Prom King is…."

TO BE CONTINUED….

**OMG, sorry, cliffhanger! Just thought i'd throw it in there! **

**Anyway, i hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please tell me if you enjoyed, it's be much appreciated! Reviews are for Quick QPQPQPQP! YAY! **

**-W-P08 **


	9. Chapter 9

**I finished this pretty quick, get it, quick! Lol, anyway, this starts light and then gets heavily dramatic. Next chapter will also be quite dramatic! Thank you for the reviews! you guys are the bestest! Please enjoy! **

**Please review! **

Chapter 9: Prom Queen!

Quinn P.O.V.

_Finally, it was time to announce who the prom queen was and Figgins said, "The Prom King is…." _

"The Prom King is, by a surprising amount of write-in votes, Noah Puckerman!"

Puck looked shocked, I let go of his hand and pushed him lightly towards the stage. My mind started to race. Who had they chosen as queen? Would Puck like whoever it was?: What if Puck breaks uop with me because of this? I knew that Puck wouldn't break up with me, but I was kind of scared. I looked down at the silver bracelet he had given me that was shining snugly on my wrist and watched Puck get crowned king. I cheered with everyone else and Mercedes made her way toward me to make sure I was okay, with a baffled Kurt in tow. Figgins spoke again, "McKinley High's 2012 Prom Queen is, by another shocking amount of write-in votes, is Quinn Fabray!"

My heart seemed to have stopped in my chest. Mercedes and Kurt were saying something and pushing me towards the stage. I couldn't feel my own feet, but they were moving somehow. The crowd was cheering and as I reached the stage and the crown was placed on my head, I looked at Puck who was smiling brightly. I had done it. I had become Prom Queen! It had been my dream for so long, but I was the happiest about who my king was. As everyone cheered and Puck and I made our way to the dance floor, Puck dipped me and gave me a huge kiss. I smiled and he grinned cheekily, the grin I love so much, and "Take My Breath Away" started. Santana and Mercedes, who subbed in for me since I obviously couldn't sing right now, belted out the notes of the songs. But all I felt was Puck's strong hand on my waist and his other hand clasped to my own. I softly sang along with the song and looked into Puck's loving eyes. I moved my hand to the back of his neck and played with the end of t his mohawk. He moved his hand from my waist and curled his arm around my back.

"You deserve this." He whispered into my hair as he leaned forward.

I removed my hand from his and linked my hands loosely behind his neck. He took his other hand and wrapped it around my upper back. Then I said, smiling, "I'm just glad that you could be my king."

He lifted my chin and gave me a long, hard kiss. I pulled away and lay my head against his shoulder and chest. I snuggled into him and inhaled his nice smell. I could feel him smile against my hair and he pulled me as close to himself as humanly possible. I felt his strong arms around me and melted instantly.

After our dance, we just had fun with our friends and enjoyed what was left of our last prom. We got funny pictures taken and just had a great time. Puck seemed very happy and I, of course, was super happy. As I felt him wrap his hand around my smaller hand, I gave him a smile. He smirked back and ran a hand through his mohawk. I kissed him and we continued to enjoy our Senior Prom.!

After prom, he took me home and walked me up to the door. He said, "So, Your Majesty, is there anything better than this? This right here."

"I don't believe so, my king, this has been the perfect night!" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Your king loves you very much, Your Highness." Puck told me.

"I love you, too." I answered with an even huger, larger smile and kissed him passionately.

The kiss lasted a couple of minutes and I knew that I'd never get tired ouf _that _kiss. He pulled back and smiled happily at me before gouing in to capture my lips again, just as fervently., After he kissed me he quickly ran to his truck, leaving me on the porch, waving until he was out of sight.

On Monday, everyone was happy for Puck and I; Puck looked a bit distracted, but he was happy all the same. He seemed to get more and more distant as the week went on until I knew that I had to talk to him or confront him about what was going on. So, after school on Thursday, I drove myself to his house, I parked in the street and went to his porch and found the spare key under the little stone to the left and unlocked the door. I went up the five steps to the "upper" floor and walked to Puck's door. It was closed. I decided that I had to talk to him no matter what circumstances he was under. I opened the door quietly, noiselessly and saw Puck on the bed. He was sitting with his back to me and his shoulders were heaving as if racked by silent sobs. I made my way quietly to the bed and sat down and said, "Puck?" while tenderly touching his shoulder.

He seemed startled and turned around, wiping a couple of tears off of his beautiful, handsome face. I looked at him and stayed silent for a minute before saying something. "What's wrong?"

"Babe, it's nothing-"

"Nothing? Puck. This doesn't look like 'nothing' to me." I took his hand.

"Don't worry about it Quinn, it's nothing." He took a deep breath.

"Noah Puckerman, tell me the truth, _what's wrong_?" I stressed.

"He came back and visited me."

"Who, Puck, who came back?"

"My dad, he came and asked for money."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I gave it to him. I did it so that I never had to see him again. Because- because I don't want that to be me someday. I don't want to be like that to Beth. I don't want that same thing to happen with her. I don't want to have to beg her for money someday. Also, I flunked my geography test, or, I mean, exam, so, there's no way in this world that I'm going to get to go to college. I'm a screw-up. I'm going to be just like my father!" Puck put his head into his hands.

"Puck, look at me. Look at me, Puck!." I grabbed his chin and faced him towards me, "Listen to me, you are _not_ your father, Puck. You are fantastic, and outstanding, and everything your dad isn't. You're brave, and funny, and smart, too. Don't doubt yourself, you have so many good things going for you!"

"Quinn! The only good thing in my life is you, you and glee. I still flunked that danged test! I can't go to college, I won't even graduate high school! You are going to go off to Ohio State or wherever and you are going to do great things, while I become the janitor at the elementary school! You have a future, I don't." Puck stood up.

"We will find a way, Puck, I promise you. And, don't do that to yourself! You do have a future, it's a bright on, too. I'm in it and a job is in it and school ids in it and everything you could ever wish for! So, don't say those things, we'll will work it out. Because, that's what we do, we find a way to make things work for us. And, come this fall, you'll be walking the halls of UC with your head held high. We can do this because we love each other, and love can fix almost anything. Our love can fix almost anything." I said, pulling him down onto the bed again.

"But what if we can't? What then Quinn?" He was quiet now, looking at the floor.

"Shh, don't worry yourself." I hugged him to me.

I leaned down and kissed him. He kissed back and a single tear fell down his face and stopped on our attached lips. I kissed him harder, trying to make him forget all his worries. I kissed him for a long time and I kissed him even longer after that. He needed someone and I was going to be that someone.

**I hope you liked it, it was very fun for me to write! Anyway! **

**Please review!n I will love you forever if you review and so will Quick! **

**-W-P08 **


	10. Chapter 10

**I put this out in honor of the _wonderful _scene we had last night! ****It was amazing and beautiful and even better than i imagined and totally**** leaves the door open for more to come next season! Anyway, thanks for reading aand reviewing and i hope you enjoy! **

**Please review! Review make my day! **

Chapter 10: Tears

Puck P.O.V.

Rick started it, I had to do it; I didn't tell Quinn, I just told her, 'I'll see you later babe, I have something after school with Sam.' I used Sam because he never said anything, I didn't taslk to Sam about it, but I knew that Quinn wouldn't ask him about it. I didn't count on Quinn still being there after school, though. When I pulled the rubber knife, I didn't expect Beiste to stop me. I wasn't going to hurt Rick, I just wanted to scare him a little bit. Beiste talked to me and took the rubber knife from me. I didn't protest, I cried and I ranted and I told her how I was feeling. She just listened and said that no one knew things hurt us before leaving the room and saying to stay there. She returned and I felt sorry that I did it, all I wanted to do was prove that I wasn't a Lima Loser, I mean, she was the first one who called me that; that's one of the reasons it hurt so bad, I knew that wasn't what she thought now, but, it still was hurtful when someone called me a Lima Loser.

QPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQP!

Quinn P.O.V.

As I exited the bathroom I spotted Coach Beiste jogging around the corner, she spotted me and ran down to me. I had stayed after school helping Brittany with math, which she dxidn't get right anyway; even after I gave her the answers. Beiste said, "Quinn! You're Puckerman's girlfriend right?"

I answered, scared, "Yeah, what's wrong? Did something happen to him?"

"You better come with me." Beiste answered, shaking her head.

We walked, more like speed-walked, to the locker room. Beiste opened the door for me to reveal Puck sitting on the bench, weeping. Tears were streaming down his face, his hands balled in fists. I sat down next to him and put my arm around his back, asking, "Puck, what's wrong? Puck, I'm here."

He didn't respond, so I took my hand and lifted his chin gently, "Puck, it's ok, I won't be mad at you."

He just stared, he wasn't crying anymore, but his face was really red and tear-streaked. I hugged him and then looked into his eyes, waiting for an answer. He hugged me again and rested his head on my shoulder before coming back up ancd looking straight at me. I waited and I didn't mind that he had gotten tears on my new, yellow sundress. He opened his mouth and said, tearfully, "I got in a fight."

"Puck-"

"With Rick, they threw me into the dumpster and I got out and opulled my West Side Story knife out, it's only rubber! Then Coach came and stopped me before I could do anything. I amd sorry, I just- he called me a Lima Loser." He looked down.

I was taken aback, I remembered when I called him that, but I mended it, telling him that he was special and romantic. He was both those things and he in no way was a Lima Loser to me! I looked at him and in said, "It's ok Puck, you didn't hurt anything," Then I turned to Beiste, "I'm going to get him cleaned up a little more if that's alright."

Beiste nodded and I took Puck's hand and led him out of the locker room. I brought him down to the girl's bathroom and took him inside. I took paper towels and placed them tenderly against his face and arms where he had bruises or cuts. He faced me then and said, "You're not mad?"

"I'm a little disappointed, to be honest, but I'm not mad at you, I can't stay mad at you, I love you way too much to stay mad at you for too long. And it didn't affect our relationship, it affected you; but we can take care of that." I told him.

He gave me the smallest bit of a smile and kissed my hand that was now enclosed in his. I stroked his mohawk and kissed his forehead softly. I then started wiping away more blood from his face and got ice to put on his sore knuckles.

We left his truck in the parking lot and I sdrove him home, not because he couldn't drive, but because I wanted him to talk to me. He didn't and I ended up asking him over to my house for dinner, he agreed and we ate together before my mom got home from a meeting of her church group thing. I drove him home and told him that tomorrow was a new day.

The next day after school, I walked past the auditorium and heard a guitar strumming and two voices singing. I peeked my head in and stood at the top watching Puck and Coach Beiste finish the last couple of notes in Mean by Taylor Swift. After the song, they were talking, I couldn't hear them, but Puck got really excited and jumped in the air, smiling. He looked up for the first time and spotted me, running as quick as he could up the many stairs of the auditorium. When he reached me, he picked me up and spun me around; when he stopped he kissed me and said, "I get to retake the Geography test!"

I smiled, "That's amazing! I'll help you study next week."

"You're the best." Was his excited reply.

I looked up at the smiling man in front of me, "You aren't a Lima Loser, Puck, I'm so sorry I called you that two years ago. Like I said before, you're not, you are special and romantic; and I love you."

As an answer, he kissed me hard and took my hand, and left the auditorium.

**Okay, so, good for Puck, but drama is coming back next chapter! But it is quickly resolved, so don't worry! **

**Anyway, like always, please review! I don't know what to say to make you review, but, doesnt that button down below look pretty tempting? I think so readers! Anyway, if you review, thank you so, so, sooooo much! **

**-W-P08 **


	11. Chapter 11

**So, here you go! Thank you for the review, it means sooo much to me and i really just can't thank you enough! I hope everyone reading enjoys this chapter andf i think i put this earlier, but in case i dindnt: \**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, unfortunately, and therefore, i do not own th characters i am writing about! **

**Anyway, like always, i would love if you would please review it! **

cChapter 11: After Nationals!

Puck P.O.V.

We had won! It was totally amazing and afterwards, after celebrating with group, I took Quinn out for a walk around Chicago! We had a nice time and talked and we arranged a study date for the next week so that I could pass my Geography exam. The ride home from Chicago was nice, too, Quinn fell asleep on my shoulder and didn't wake up until we were ten minutes away from the school! When we went into the school with our HUGE trophy, people cheered us on and as Finn put our trophy into the display case, I wrapped my arm around Quinn's back and held her close. She snaked her arm around my waist and we were all content with our win, our club, our everything. Things were beginning to fall into place, other than the fact that I didn't get into college, but that was ok because I could move up to Columbus to be with Quinn! Except, we ran into a bump.

Quinn was helping me with my studying at her house and I got upset, I yelled, "I can't get it! I'm too stupid!"

Quinn turned to me and said, "You're not stupid, you just are afraid of failing!"

"Quinn, it doesn't matter anyway! I'm not going to college!"

"So, you said you wanted to expand your pool cleaning and landscaping business! We'll be fine, you can base it out of Columbus if you want or go to a community college or trade school! We'll figure it out, Puck." Quinn stressed.

"Whatever, I can't handle this." I got up to go home.

"Puck! Wait. This isn't the Puck that I fell in love with in sophomore year and this isn't the Puck that I agreed to go out with at the beginning of this year. That Puck, the one that I love, is cocky and confidant and smart! You can ace this, but you need to get back to that Puck, you need to be Mr. Confidence! Be Puckzilla!" Quinn said, grabbing my face in her hands.

"I'll try Quinn, I really will." I said, placing my hands on her thin waist.

"I'll give you something for good luck." She leaned forward and gave me a powerful kiss that knocked my socks off! I kissed back in a frenzy and then we pulled away, "Time to study."

After I studied for a while I decided that I was hungry, so I told her I was going downstairs to get some food, she gave me an 'OK' and I went downstairs.

I started looking for some food in her cabinets when I spotted a piece of paper that looked like a letter on her table. I glanced at it and saw that it was from Yale. I picked it up and scanned the words. Quinn was accepted into Yale! That was great, I thought, but then I thought about it and realized that she was planning on going to Ohio State. I frowned and trudged back upstairs, letter in hand.

I stepped foot into her bedroom and she turned around slightly from the seat at her desk and said, "That was quick." Then she turned around all the way and her eyes went big, "Where did you get that?"

She stood up slowly and I answered seriously, "It was sitting on your kitchen island."

"I- Puck, I'm not going anyway, so, it doesn't matter." Quinn stuttered.

"You're going, you are _not _passing up Ivy League for Ohio State just to be closer to me; I won't, I _can't, _let you do that." I said, placing the letter on her bedside table.

She stepped forward, "I'm going tto Ohio State, Puck."

"Q, you are not, you are going to go to Yale!" I said, caressing her soft cheek, brushing away a piece of hair on her face.

"Even if I do go-"

"You're going." I interrupted, "You can't throw that away for me."

"I want to be with you." Quinn started to cry.

I wiped away a tear and held her close, "We won't break up, we'll just make long distance work for us."

She pulled back slightly and looked at me, "Then come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me, Puck, start your business in New Haven." Quinn looked up at me in all seriousness.

"You're not joking." It was a statement, not a question.

"I'm not."

"You really want me to be there? What if I pull you down?" I said, worriedly.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Quinn said, kissing my cheek.

"I- Quinn, what if-"

"Puck, no worries. We'll make it work for us!" She said, taking my hand and putting her other hand on my cheek.

"I'll go, but only because I love you too much." I gave in, I wanted to make it work for us!

"Good." Quinn smiled, I leaned down and kissed her.

"Wow, never thought I'd be going to New Haven come fall." I said in disbelief.

"Well, some things don't go as planned." Quinn grinned, I gave her a smi9rk.

"I think we're perfect proof of that. Beth, New Haven, Nationals, even our relationship." I laughed.

Quinn chuckled, "Yep, we are the perfect proof of things that go against the plan."

"How's your mom gonna take it?"

"Not well I assume. I don't care though.," Quinn shrugged.

I pulled her against my chest and hugged her tightly. She then looked up at me and said, "So, you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." I agreed reluctantly. We had watched the Notebook when she was pregnant and that went horribly wrong, she cried the whole time; so I clearly vetoed _that _movie.

So, an hour later, we settled down on the couch. She was lying in my arms and Titanic was playing on the television. I reluctantly agreed to that, too. It was dang long and I fell asleep at least three times. Each time Quinn elbowed me in the ribs and I laughed, to which she elbowed me again. When it came to the part where Jack dies I could hear sniffling from the girl lying in my arms. I propped myself up from my position and I saw tears thick in her eyes. I held her and turned hetr around so that she was facing me and said, "Hey, what's wrong babe?"

"It's just so sad." Quinn choked out a sob.

"Hey, it's not rreal life, we're okay, Leo is alive! It's fine." I explained, wiping a tear away with my thumb softly.

"I just- I- we lost each other once and this just brings those feelings up." She started sobbing.

"Q, Q, we're okay, I'm fine, you're fine; we are in love, and that's all that counts." I whispered, kissing her forehead softly.

"I should have never broken up with you when Beth was born, I loved you then, too. I told you that! I never loved Sam and I didn't love Finn either obviously; I cheated on them both. I'm happy I cheated on Finn, because I wouldn't have you otherwise, but I shouldn't have cheated on Sam with Finn. I shouldn't have even _been _with Sam. I was just hurt and I wanted you but wouldn't admit it. All I ever wanted was you and I couldn't admit it to myself! I could have been happy, but I forced myself to try and forget. I told Finn you were a mistake, and you weren't and I apologize for that, I apologize for everything! I can't live without you and I can't stand the thought of losing you agiain. So I know we aren't on the freaking Titanic, but I really just can't stand losing you." Quinn cried harder.

I knew this would come up sometime, I knew we were going to have to talk about it and I stayed silent for a long time and said, "I should have fought for you, and I know that, I shouldn't have let you leave."

"It is my fault Puck, not yours. Don't say that." We stayed silent for a long time.

After a moment, I finally spoke up, "You know, I called dibs on you."

"What?" Quinn looked up.

"I met you first and one time we were talking in the hall when Finn came up and I introduced you. When you walked away, I called dibs. Finn said fine. And I had a plan to ask you to Homecoming. I got a single rose and I was going to round the corner and ask you when I heard you and Finn talking. And he asked you, and he knew I was going to ask you that day, too! I was so mad, but I pretended not to be. So, I jimmied open your locker and threw the rose in. I betcha Finn told you that he got the rose in there somehow." I explained, giving her a small smile. \

"What? I could have been dating you this whole time? Wow! I can't believe Finn did that!" Then realization crossed her face, "I pressed that rose in a book! My favorite book, right between my two favorite chapters on a blank page! I put the date and from Finn Hudson next to it; I'nm going to go change that!" She got up and ran to her room.

She returned with her book and flipped to the page, sure enough, there was the rose, all traces of red gone. The old rose had the writing next to it which Quinn took a Sharpie and quickly crossed out Finn's name and wrote in her nice handwriting, 'Noah Puckerman.' It was an almost redeeming moment, there was definitely, as well, a sense of love. She drew a little heart next to my name and kissed me hard. "I love you."

"I love you too, forever." I answered quietly.

**I hope you liked it, the end was some fluff and some redeeming things! Anyway, thanks for reading! **

**Please review, i love reviews, but doesnt everyone? Well, please do oit anyway! **

**-W-P08 **


	12. Chapter 12

**This has some fluff and a dramatic ending! Well, i have about two more chapters to get t5ogehter! and then i'll probab;y have a sequel! I'm alkso working on a set of unrelated one-shots and some other stories! Anyway, sorry for the wait abnd again thank you reviewwers and whatnot! **

**Please enjoy and review please! **

Chapter 12: The End of An Era

Quinn P.O.V.

I raced down the hall to where I knew everyone was waiting for Puck to get his test back. I went over to Puck and took his hand and said, "You've got this."

Everyone was pacing around and waiting when Puck finally got to look at the test he walked down the hall a couple of steps and looked at the test, he turned around with bright eyes screaming, "C-! That's like a Puckerman A+!" I hugged him tightly and whispered, "I knew you'd get it, I'm so, so proud of you, Puck."

He kissed me and we all embraced in a goofy group hug.

Soon, though, it was time to don our red robes and face the music. It was the end of high school, I loved all these people so much and I never wanted to lose my relationship with any of them. I felt a little better knowing that Puck would be by my side every step of the way. As I heard Puck and Finn singing Glory Days, I smiled to myself and savored this last moment before I stepped out of the doorframe and walk down to receive my diploma. As soon as Principal Figgins shouted, "Quinn Fabray!" I burst through the curtains and started down the aisle, I smiled at the younger Glee Clubbers and waved to my mom, who was next to Puck's mom; I locked eyes with a smiling Puck and Ms. Pillsbury handed me my diploma! I moved my tassel and stepped into the sea of red robes.

When they shouted Puck's name I smiled and shouted. He had an outrageously large smile on his face and when he received his diploma he beamed. He flipped his tassel and kept playing. After the song ended and we all threw our caps, it was a bittersweet moment. As soon as Puck's hat went sailing into the air he grabbed me and he kissed me passionately.

That Saturday I was standing in my backyard at my graduation party when the face I really wanted to see appeared out of the crowd. Puck strode towards me and I smiled. He stopped in front of me and leaned down for a kiss, "Get a room!" I heard Santana shout, laughing.

"Oh don't you worry Santana." Puck smirked at her.

I blushed and smacked him on the arm. He grinned his goofy grin down at me and said, "I have something for you."

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a little box. Puck handed me the little box wrapped in brown paper and I pulled the string and opened the box. Inside was a gold necklace with a gold pendant shaped like the infinity sign. He whispered, "Because a love like ours lasts forever."

I kissed him and he helped me put on the beautiful piece of jewelry. "I'm glad this worked out between us." I whispered., "I was really scared that it would fail again."

"I'm glad too, Quinn, I'm glad too. We have such a great future ahead of us!" Puck whispered into my ear.

"I'm just happy you're part of it." I smiled.

He smiled back, "I couldn't imagine this any other way."

"Yeah, oh, I have something for you." I took his hand and led him inside.

I retrieved a box and handed it to him. Inside was a silver watch with an engraving on the back. It was engraved QP with a heart next to it and then the year: 2012, scrawled underneath. His smile widened and I helped him put it on. "Happy graduation Puck." I grinned quietly as I went for a kiss.

"Thank you so much, I love you." Puck said, shaking his head.

"I love you too, especially now." I answered and that was all he needed to go in for another kiss.

The summer started off slow, but it quickly picked up in speed as the weeks flew by too fast. That summer was perfect and almost every minute was spent with Puck. He planned on going to community college to see what he wanted to do with his life, because, honestly, he didn't want to clean pools all his life! I was stressed about Yale and I was worried about the strain our relationship would go through with all the stress of school and work. Puck tried to reassure me, but I was still worried. When we weren't with each other I hung out with Santana a lot and Puck and Finn hung out and Puck comforted him over his break-up with Rachel. Santana was planning on going down to Louisville while Finn was going to do whatever. Probably the military, which Puck was also persuaded to do for some reason. Puck said that our relationship could stand a long-distance relationship. But, I kept telling him he was crazy.

So when Puck and I were hanging out at my house one evening, he told me. We were lying on the couch, his arms were around me and we were mindlessly watching some_ Friends_ reruns. He propped himself on his elbow and said, "Quinn, I'm gonna be a Marine."

I was silent for a long time before I sat up and said, "What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna join the Marines." Puck whispered.

I hopped up and screamed, "No you aren't, you _are not_! Tell me you're not serious!"

"Then I'd be lyin' Q, I'm joining the Marine Corps. I'm supposed to be honest with you so here it is!" Puck said, sitting up.

I started to cry, "No! No! Puck, we have a future planned, we're supposed to be together!"

"We're still gonna be together babe, but I need this, I need to do something with my life! I wanna make you and my ma proud of me, I want to be someone you're proud to show off, not a deadbeat who went to community college and has a terrible job that barely supports you, I can't be that guy, baby." Puck told me shaking his head, he stood up.

I collapsed on the floor in tears, "You think going out to get yourself killed will make me proud of you? It will just make you dead, Puck, dead!"

Puck knelt down beside me, "Now don't get ahead of yourself Q, I'm not overseas yet, not for a long while. Babe, look at me, look at me Quinn." I refused to look at him, he took my face in his hands and turned me towards him, "We're gonna be ok, understand? Quinn, we can do this, we'll work it out. That's what we do! We fight, we love, we work everything out, we kiss, we go at each others' throats. This is us! _We can do this!_ We will find a way; you'll be up at Yale and I'll be in the Marine Corps."

My lip quivered as I continued to sob and look into his honest eyes, "How could we possibly _work this out?_ I can't be without you, ever."

"We'll make it, you'll see." Puck wiped a stray tear from my cheek and took me into his arms and quieted me eventually.

**Okay, so, SHOCKER! Anyway, look for another chap in week or two, hopefully... Hope you liked this in it's fluffiness and drama! **

**Please review, i love reviews! **

**-W-P08 **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for the long time no update! I was taking a break, enjoying my summer and whatnot! So, i'm really sorry, but here it is! After this is just and epilogue! And thank you for the reviews and alerts and favorites, it means so much to me! You are all amazing! **

**Please review again!(: **

Chapter 14: Especially Now!

Puck P.O.V.

I was going to sign-up for the Marines, I had all the necessary papers with me and I was ready to go. I had gotten a physical and I had been tested for some things. When I went to my truck parked on the street, Quinn was leaning against it. "You gonna try to stop me?" I asked, eyebrow raised as I walked up to my girlfriend.

"Yes." Quinn said with a bitter expression.

We weren't on the best terms at the moment and as I opened her door, she gave me a scowl. I smirked back at her and got into my truck. "You can't stop me." I told her seriously.

Quinn stayed silent for a long time before saying, "You don't have to do this. There are so many other ways to make me proud of you. So, I looked into it. How about a police officer or firefighter?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Or even the Coast Guard, it's at least a bit safer than the freaking Marines, Puck!" Quinn exasperatedly explained.

I stared at her, "Which would make you prouder, a Marine or a freaking policeman? A Marine! See, I have to make you proud of me."

"I am compromising, now, how about you try something that I recommended, preferably not the Coast Guard, and if you don't like it after say, three years, you can go be a Marine." Quinn explained, placing a soft hand on my arm.

I thought it over, "Being a Marine is so noble though!"

"Firefighters save lives, you never said anything about that occupation!" Quinn told me quietly.

"I guess they do, but, I don't know; I did have my heart set on the Marines. Finn's going into the Army." I told her.

"Yes, and that's such a stupid idea, Finn is stupid. He could get himself killed! He doesn't know what he's getting into." Quinn said.

Puck sighed, "I'll try something else, for you." I pulled my truck over on the side of the road.

"Really?" Quinn asked, shocked and surprised.

"Yeah, I love you, so, so much. And, I want to make you as happy as I can! I'll try to be a firefighter, I think I'd maybe like that." I nodded, taking Quinn's cold hand.

Quinn smiled widely, "I love you too, especially now. And I thank you a bazillion times for compromising with me! That makes me very, very happy."

I grinned, then I leant in and kissed my blonde girlfriend. I slipped a hand into her short hair and wrapped my other arm around her waist. Quinn smiled against the badass's lips, the badass being me, and tugged at my Mohawk absentmindedly. It felt right and the we didn't want to leave that moment.

"Want me to help you start packing for New Haven?" Quinn smiled.

I nodded, "Yeah, I need a 'New Haven appropriate' wardrobe."

Quinn laughed, "I kinda like your style. I love my badass."

I smiled and Quinn snuggled into my side before I started driving again; when we got back she gave me a quick peck before hopping out of the truck and heading towards my house. I chased her inside and we got to work on packing my bags.

"You ready to go?" Quinn asked three weeks later as we loaded our cars with stuff. Mrs. Fabray and my mom and my little sister were heading up too to get us all settled in.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered honestly, pulling my sweatshirt over my head.

Quinn smiled and we headed toward the driveway. Mrs. Fabray was driving Quinn's car up and the Puckerman women were driving with Mrs. Fabray. Quinn looked up at me and whispered, "Thank you."

I smiled, "For what?"

"For taking this journey with me. I need you with me; I need someone I love with me." Quinn told me, grabbing my hand and squeezing.

"I couldn't imagine doing anything else." I told her, kissing her passionately before opening her door for her and then jumping into the driver's seat.

This was going to be a journey for the two of us together; there'd be hardships, fights, and love. We were ready because we had taken a very, very long road to get there. A road that had many, many bumps along it.

**Ok, so a little short, but the epilogue should satisfy! Thank you for sticking with me, even with this very spotty updating! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please review, it'll make me want to try to update faster! **

**-W-P08 **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, I cannot express how sorry i am, i know nothing can excuse how awful my updating has been, but I'm going to try. So, I'm going to take a second to try to explain myself even though it doesnt excuse this large gap between updating: **

****I know no excuse can be made for my truly awful updating patterns lately! I'm not trying to excuse, I'm just trying to explain my abscence a little bit. So, i love writing, and i love fanfic, but i actually got a job writing for a company and i couldnt be happier! Add that to being a newlywed (a couple months now, but anyway) and attending extra classes to get my masters and i have got quite the busy schedule! This job is my dream job, but it doesnt leave too much time for my pleasure writing! So, if i get weird with updates that is probably why! I know i know, i hate making excuses, but it thought it was nessecary to explain myself a little bit. ****

****So, i'm so, so sorry, but thats whats going on rioght now! Thank you for loyally reading this story, it means so much to me! This is the last chapter and i have loved writing this story so much, but now it's ending. Stay tuned for an announcement in the end. Thank you so much, again! Thank you always! (: ****

****Please review it means so, so, so, so much to me! ****

Epilogue

Quinn P.O.V.

"Quinn, I'm home!" Puck called as he walked through the door.

I walked towards our door and smiled warmly, "Hi Puck."

Puck walked forward and kissed me softly, "Sorry I'm late, we had a late call."

My firefighter pulled me in for another kiss and smiled down at me. We had been married for about two years, we got married a year after I graduated from Yale. We both were enjoying our life and our jobs. "It's ok, that's what I thought had happened, just text me next time so I don't worry! Okay?"

"Okay, I will." He followed me into the kitchen.

"So, I took off work early today." I was lawyer at a firm that both Santana and I owned.

"Really, why?" Puck looked puzzled and leaned against the wall.

I smiled, "I had a doctor's appointment."

"Is everything okay?" Puck asked, concerned.

"Everything is," I grinned, "better than okay."

Puck stepped forward, "So, what's up?"

"Well, I'm pregnant." I told him, my smiling growing still.

Puck's face turned from a look of concern to a look of total happiness. He stepped forward and grabbed me and kissed me, "Really?! Omigod Quinn, this is so amazing!"

He spun me around and pulled me to him, "I know!"

"We're gonna be parents again! I'm gonna be a dad again." Puck grinned that goofy grin of his.

"Yeah, we finally get another chance."

Puck nuzzled my cheek with his nose, "I love you."

"I love you too." I answered.

It's amazing how long that took me to admit. But it all worked out and everything was perfect. We were getting another chance.

**So thank you for reading. This is the last chapter as i said, but there is so mcuh more in store. So heres my special announcement! **

**Okay, so i have 2 Quick stories in the works! So, i want your help deciding which one i put upo first! So, the first one is a series of one-shots in differebnt stages of Quick's life, some are super cute and i've already started work on it! The 2nd one is something ive never done with these characters before, but i think you guys would really enjoy it! So, tell me what you think! **

**Again, thank you so much, and if you could give me a review i would be so happy! **

**-W-P08 **


End file.
